Only on Valentine's Day
by Anzu Fan
Summary: Jonouchi and Honda have Valentines. Great. Anzu, she wants to get her homework done. And dangit, why's the Other Yuugi have to be stuck in the middle of it all? One-shot


Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, because if I did, there would be issues. Lots and lots of issues.

Anzu bashers…do I need to say a _thing_?

Okay, Valentine's Day is coming up, and I know some people might not have a Valentine…well, I hope this cheers you up. One-sided Revolutionshipping. Concrit and feedback appreciated, flames…no.

000

**Only on Valentine's Day**

"The square root of thirty-six is six, to the third power is…two-hundred and sixteen…over eight squared…erm…"

Anzu's forte wasn't math. She could do about everything else. But math...

"Hey Anzu, drop the homework, would you? You're giving me a migraine just talking to yourself." Jonouchi popped chocolate kiss open, sliding off the aluminum foil. Resting it on his tongue, he spoke again. "It's February fourteenth; cut yourself some slack."

Anzu shot him a glare over her shoulder. "Just because _you're_ a slacker doesn't mean _I _am. The test is tomorrow; do you have any idea what this is about?"

Jonouchi leaned over the kitchen counter, took one look at the textbook, and promptly said, "Not a clue. But you see, I know something else; that life ain't all about what you know, book-smart wise. It's all about who you are in here." He jabbed one thumb towards himself. "So schoolwork ain't that important."

Anzu gave him another look, before rolling her eyes back to the math. "Eight squared…sixty-four…"

"Which explains why Anzu is passing in school and you are not, Jonouchi," came an indistinct voice. Mou Hitori no Yuugi shoved a few textbooks aside, giving Jou a reproving look. "She has expressed the need to do well on this test. And who you are does matter more than schoolwork; but I hardly see how studying this will make you any less kind a person."

Jonouchi glowered at Anzu. "Well, I'll start acting like Miss Perfectionist over there…"

Anzu absently took the eraser off the edge of her pencil and chucked it at Jou, who ducked. "Okay then, next one…the cube root of eight to the negative tenth power…come on…"

Jou shrugged. "Suit yourself." He surveyed the Mutou kitchen counter. "Dang, dude…who'd have guessed I had so many admirers?"

Anzu twitched. "I wouldn't. Why'd you have to drag them over here?"

He ignored this. "I mean, Mai sent me something, and that Vivian chick…I didn't even know she noticed me…must be my natural good looks."

Honda – finally surfacing from his textbook – snorted loudly, before burying his face again. "I got a box of chocolates from Shizuka," he said airily.

Jou's eyes darted up, giving him a look. "…Don't get any ideas, bud. Out of curiosity, what're you getting her for White Day, then?"

Honda appeared to consider. "Well, I have a _few_ ideas…"

Jou's eyes narrowed. Honda raised his hands in defense. "Just kidding, man! I'm gonna get her some thank-you roses."

Jou nodded frankly, satisfied. "…She also gave me a Valentine kiss," Honda piped up.

Silence. Then…

"What…?" Jonouchi had never appreciated being called a mutt. And yet, at the moment, his eyes glittered like Silver Fang's.

"Nothing serious! Just a little thing, y'know-!"

Jonouchi growled. "Well, Mai gave me one, so I can't complain…although she ain't my little sister…"

"I believe that would be a case of 'incest,'" Yami no Yuugi muttered unhelpfully. He got up, opened the refrigerator, and took out a pitcher of iced tea. Pouring some in Anzu's glass, he added thoughtfully, "Rebecca Hopkins gave Yuugi a kiss, I believe."

He felt Yuugi's conscious withdraw in blushing shame. He could practically _see_ a red aura surrounding his squirming conscious. _Mou Hitori no Boku,_ he groaned.

Yami no Yuugi grinned fleetingly, but said nothing more.

Jou coughed, hiding a guffaw, before turning it a chocolate – filled hack. "Aw, got himself a Valentine."

Anzu continued with the problem. "Cube root of eight…that's two…"

"Hey, what about you?" Jonouchi asked suddenly. Yami no Yuugi looked up from the pitcher.

"What about me?" He put the pitcher down, returning to his seat, observing Yuugi's notes, absorbing them to his memory.

"Ain't you had a Valentine kiss?"

Yami no Yuugi's brow furrowed. "No. Why?"

Jou grinned. "Aw, what a shame…the Pharaoh, destroyer of darkness, can't even get a Valentine…"

Yami no Yuugi's brow quirked upwards. "Who says I want one?" he asked stiffly.

Jou grinned broadly. "Aw c'mon; nothing wrong with not being able to get a girl on Valentine's Day…just seems like you're the odd one out…"

Anzu buried her nose deeper in the book. _Two to the third power…take it in steps…eight…_

Yami no Yuugi rather haughtily crossed his arms. "I have no issue with being without a Valentine, Jonouchi," he growled. Eyes narrowing, and much to his chagrin, he saw Jou beam wider.

"Sure you don't…"

Anzu's pencil scratched against the paper as she struggled to ignore the conversation. Any other day, she would've hung off of every word. But right now…

_Two to the fifth…thirty-two…_

"But you know," Jou was saying, "it's pretty sorry if a famous guy can't get a kiss. I mean, a load of my fans stopped me in the hall during school…"

"What fans?" Honda asked skeptically.

Jou bristled. "Several. I was practically mobbed!"

Yami no Yuugi liked Jou quite well, but he did have those days where he wanted to pull a Kaiba and prick Jou's ego with a pin.

_Two to the sixth…sixty-four…_

"What is the importance of getting a kiss on Valentine's Day? It is a romantic holiday, and I have things other than romance to be concerned with," Yami no Yuugi was saying.

"Yeah…being dead would make it hard to have a girlfriend, wouldn't it?" Jou conceded, a smug look making itself evident regardless.

_Two to the…eighth…two-hundred fifty-six…_

"That isn't the reason!" Yami no Yuugi spat, haughtily glaring in the opposite direction.

Jou sniggered. "Pharaoh can't get a girlfriend!" he hooted, Honda attempting to stifle his own laughter.

Yami no Yuugi crossed his arms tighter. Anzu's head lowered into the textbook again.

_Two to the ninth…come on, it's the last on this page…dang, why'd let Jonouchi borrow my friggin' calculator? Come on brain…five-hundred twelve…one more…_

Anzu's thoughts were muzzy. The background noise turned her thoughts into a buzz of aggravated bees.

"Come on, even a _little _kiss from some girl, but you can't even get _that_?" Honda asked. It was evident the two were teasing.

Yami no Yuugi wasn't amused. He growled, ignoring them.

Jonouchi appeared to reminisce. "Yeah, Mai was wearing lipstick…dang, but did she look hot…"

Anzu groaned, pencil tip jabbing the paper.

"And she just kisses me, right then and there!" Jonouchi leaned back in his chair, shaggy blond locks swaying. Yami no Yuugi said nothing, crossing his slender legs in a mildly conceited, if put-out way.

_Two to the tenth, two to the tenth…why don't I get it? Shut _up_, Jonouchi, for the love of-_

"On the lips?" Honda asked, leaning over his chair.

Jou nodded. "Yeah."

"Ah, Shizuka kissed me on the cheek. Still…"

Jou's brows lowered. "Do you want to go back in the box?"

Honda gave a mock-squeal of terror. "Please don't send me back there!"

_Tenth…TENTH, dangit…stupid boys…_

Anzu's fingers tightened on the pencil. They wouldn't stop talking about _girls_…criminy; didn't they realize she was still in the room?

Honestly, one more comment, and-

"Cheer up, bud," Jou said cheerfully, thumping Yami no Yuugi on the back. He grunted. "There's always next year-"

Anzu stood up abruptly, pencil and book clattering. She marched past Jonouchi, past Honda, and stopped beside the still-seated Yami no Yuugi. Without a word, she stooped low, and dipped her face toward his.

Her lips made contact with the side of his neck.

It was remarkably quiet for a moment. Jonouchi's eyes were vaguely reminiscent of when he'd been dueling Ghost Kozuka, and Honda's rather like when he'd found himself dueling as the Cyber Commander.

Yami no Yuugi's expression was most shocked; his eyes were large, and his lips slightly parted.

Time stood still for just a bit longer, long enough for Anzu to register how soft the skin of his neck was, how smooth the contour and curve of his throat was. Surprising, considering how angled his jaw was, that his skin was so supple.

He smelled like a mixture of cinnamon and nice cologne; not the crummy kind, the nice stuff that only a few guys wore.

Finally, she straightened, marched back to her seat, and said aloud, in the stony silence, "Two to the negative ten power is one over one thousand twenty-four."

Putting down the pencil – and making certain the boys were still staring off in shock – she licked her lips. _What did I just do…?_

She wasn't in disbelief…just mildly surprised pleasure.

"I'd say that beats the kiss on the lips, right Jonouchi?" she asked over her shoulder, taking a drink of the tea.

He was still gawking at nothing in particular. Anzu got up, lifting her backpack off the chair. "I've got to go, I'm already a bit late; I promised my parents I'd be home by five," she said frankly. Unzipping the pack, she rummaged through it, pulling out three pink cellophane wrapped boxes of chocolates.

She shoved one into Jonouchi's hand, another into Honda's, and the largest she handed to Yami no Yuugi. "There's extra for you and Yuugi to share," she explained. He stared at her, and nodded – not weakly, just…bewildered.

"Bye," she added, giving him a one-armed hug. With that, she turned and left.

_What did I just do…?_

Anzu's thoughts flickered back to the disorientated expression on the Pharaoh's face. She suppressed a slightly giddy, completely embarrassed smile.

_Only on Valentine's Day._

_Wait…what'll happen on White Day?_

She stopped. She swore. She started jogging home.

000

Happy Valentine's Day, you lot. Oh, and the Jou asking Honda if he wanted to go back in the box...YGO The Abridged Series fling. I do not own it! Read, Review, and I hope you enjoyed.


End file.
